Bonfire Fun
by VaporeonBubbleBlast
Summary: Everyone's having fun at the bonfire going on outside, except for Sasha. Will someone be able to convince her to come out and have some fun? Warning! Sexual themes and freaky stuff. Not meant to be taken seriously. I do not own any SNK characters.


AN: This was originally a story for my friend only as a little revenge for something we were doing but my other friend wanted me to post it on here (Had to switch out my friend for Sasha). WARNING: Does contain sexual themes and complete weirdness that might freak you out. Not meant to be taken seriously!

Sasha sat in the empty girl's cabin, thinking about how it will be when she finally completes her training and go out into titan territory. It sent a cold shiver down her spine, not even the bonfire going on outside could take her mind off of it. She could hear the laughter from her fellow trainees invading her silence. The brunette lies down on her bed and put her pillow over her face, attempting to drown out the unwanted noise. Feeling a strange presence in the room, she carefully peeked out the soft pillow from her face. She saw blonde hair and sighed, turning to her side so her back was to the person. "Ugh, Armin, I know it's you. Look, I'm not in the mood to talk right now." She muttered through the small opening she made. "Well, what _are_ you in the mood for?" A deep voice said. Sasha quickly sat up and looked at the man standing by her bed. "Oh, what the fuck? Reiner what are you doing in here?!" She questioned, her lips raised in disgust at his presence. "Well, poor Sasha is in here alone, not having a good time like the rest of us. And that's not fair is it? So, me being the kind person I am, decided to make tonight very fun for you…" His voice trailed off from his sentence as he looked down at the teen's lips. "Oh, and let's fix that. Shall we?" Reiner started to crawl onto the bed with Sasha, inching closer and closer into her personal space. "Wait, what do you think you're doing?" Sasha asked, becoming aware of how close the blonde was getting and tried to back up as much as she could, but was eventually stopped by the wall. "Just letting you have a good time. Don't worry; I'm not the only toy you're going to play with." He assured his voice husky and seductive. Sasha opened her mouth to protest once more but was quickly silenced by a pair of lips smashing onto hers. Her eyes widened in shock and she bit down on the man's unwanted bottom lip, causing him to smirk. He jammed his tongue into her, having a mini tongue war in her warm mouth. She attempted to say words of disapproval, but it came out as a humming cluster of words. Reiner retreated out of the girl's mouth and let her catch her breath. He grinned at the sight of her flushed face trying to look down at her saliva covered mouth, reacting in embarrassment as she saw a string of the spit connecting her and the blonde's lips together. The flustered brunette furiously wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Reiner leaned over towards her ear, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. "I hope you're ready for things to get a little…_freaky_." He whispered, his hot breath brushing up against her ear, and cooled it by giving it a good lick and got off the bed. Sasha curiously stared at him walk over to open the door, revealing Jean and Connie standing there, Connie holding a black bag. Reiner greeted them and stepped aside to let the two males in.

They looked eagerly at the teen sitting on the bed, and turned to Reiner with wanting, questioning eyes. The taller man merely nodded his head, and the three made their way to the bed. "Well, aren't you in for a treat today? Now, these might seem weird to you, but just roll with it." Connie said, and began unpacking the contents of the bag, but hiding them behind some pillows so Sasha couldn't see. The first item he pulled out was a bottle of mouthwash. He looked up at the girl shyly. "Uh, now I was told to bring this in case you wanted some. Since I carried the bag, I get to go first." He explained, and glanced down to see that she had her shoes on. "Oh, and can you take off your shoes and socks? It won't feel very good with them on…" He trailed off and waited patiently for the clothing to be removed. Sashaa gave him a puzzling look, but did as she was told. After the thud of the shoes hitting the ground was heard, Connie shot her a wide tooth filled grin. "Alright! Let's get started!" He exclaimed, bubbling with joy as he sat between the girl's legs, the back of his head positioned to be in front of her face. "Ok, so as you can see, my hair has grown out a little bit." Connie told Sasha, and tried to get the little hairs between his fingers. "Anyway, what I want you to do is to pluck them off my head…with your teeth. That's why the mouthwash is here, in case you want to rinse your mouth after." After not hearing a response from the teen, Connie turned around to see Sasha giving her best 'What the fuck' face. He quickly looked back down on his lap, avoiding her questioning gaze. "Are you serious?" She asked, and received a timid nod and sighed. She leaned forward and began taking out chunks of hair with her white teeth. She searched around for a place to discard the unwanted hair, and Jean quickly laid down next to her and opened his mouth, pointing at it to signal for her to dump it in. She gave him an unsure look but put the hairs in there anyway. As her teeth worked on removing the hairs, she could hear the sitting teen letting out tiny gasps and he started to unbutton his pants. His boner popped out and was freed from the restricting clothing. "I need one more favor. Can you rub your feet all over my uhh…situation?" He asked nervously, hearing a "God damnit" before he felt her feet go up and down his shaft. He gave out a moan, and tried to keep his head still enough for her to continue the grooming. Sasha could hear Connie letting out shaky breathes as he guided her foot to please him. She worked faster on clearing up Connie's head so that she wouldn't have to see him pleasuring himself over it. She ripped out the last little square of hair and threw it away in Jean's mouth, a pool of his saliva almost overflowing from his mouth as he kept it open for the wastes. He kept his head in the same angle and carefully walked over to the door, opening it and spitting the river of hair and saliva out. Connie lifted his hand and felt the smoothness of his hair free scalp. Feeling the skin on his head caused him to violently cum, some of it getting stuck in between Sasha's toes. He smiled and slouched back on her lap.

Jean pushed him off her lap and he fell onto the wooden floor. "My turn!" He exclaimed and quickly snatched a bottle of lube and a condom. Sasha feared for the worst when Jean told her to take off her pants and undies. Her fear quickly turned into confusion and worry as she saw Jean slip the condom on his hand and using the other to apply extra lube on it. He commanded her to turn over so that her ass was facing him. He grinned and whispered comforting words to her as he separated her cheeks apart and slowly entered his fist inside. "OW!" Sasha screeched and looked back at him, an angry scowl on her face. Jean gave an apologetic look and continued to tread lightly inside of her. Sasha was soon getting accustom to the feeling and Jean was able to pick up his pace, shaking off his pants to jerk him self off. "Sasha… I need you to say I'm a….a good horse." Jean gasped as he pumped himself to the rhythm of his fisting; his dick already leaking pre cum. Sasha's face grew red and he tried her best to say what he wanted. "Uh, oh Jean, what a good horse you are. Someone's getting a bucket of carrots when we are done…" Sasha said, looking around feeling awkward. Jean's eyes widened at the mention of the vegetable and multitasked faster. "CARROTS!" Jean screamed as his seed painted the back of the girl's butt white. He collapsed back onto the bed, his fist yanked out of Sasha's butthole, making a popping sound. Sasha farted and bits of the condom flew out. Reiner went behind her and cleaned up the mess Jean made, shaking his head at his orgasm horse face. He flipped her over so that he could see her. "Alright, now you get to see the power of my eyebrows!" He said proudly and furrowed his eyebrows, causing them to travel down the side of his face and leaping off onto the sheets. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sasha shouted, and stared at the self moving cluster of hairs. "Shush, everything will be ok. They know what to do." He tried to comfort her, but his words only made her more concerned about the situation. The eyebrows slithered around the sheets, eventually making their way up the teen's vagina. Sasha's face contorted into multiple expressions of uncomforting weirdness. She giggled a bit as she could feel the eyebrows swim up her intestines, their small hairs rubbing up against her insides. Her laughter quickly turned into shock as she felt the tuffs of hairs speed up inside her and shoot out her nostrils and back onto Reiner's forehead. He smiled and got of the bed, the three of them said nothing. Sasha pulled her underwear and pants back on, and used the rag Reiner left to clean her feet. She slowly put her shoes back on and glanced at the men. They stood and stared at the door, as if they were expecting something to happen. After a few minuets of waiting, the door slowly creped open to reveal the familiar blonde hair of Armin.

"Sorry if I'm late! I didn't know when you guys would be finish." Armin said, and waved to Sasha. "We just finished! Now, come here and let's see what we can do with you." Reiner said, Armin's face lit up and he rushed over to the man's side. The two blonds' whispered to each other, the shorter one seeming unsure of what to do. "Well, let's see it." Reiner said loud enough for Sasha to hear, she looked over to see Armin unzipping his pants and pulling down his underwear a bit. "Oh, well…come with me." Reiner said, and approached Sasha again, a shy Armin hiding behind him. The man eyed her up and down; he seemed to be in deep thought. He moved Armin next to him and pointed to one of Sasha's nostrils. Armin nodded and removed his hands that were cupping his crotch area. The brunette just stared at the smallest dick she has ever seen, it was pink with a reddish tint at the tip and resembled a strawberry. Armin pushed the girl back down on the bed and hastily shoved his penis into her nose, causing Sasha to give him a look of shock. Armin saw this and gave her an evil smile, and he slapped her on her boob. "Who's the one getting smacked now? You! Hahaha!" The blond chuckled and continued to thrust his tiny dick in and out of the poor teen's nose, forcing Sasha to breathe out of her mouth. He reached over to get something from behind the pillows and pulled out and old looking book and began to rip out pages. He pulled his pants all the way down and crumbled the paper until it formed a small ball and stuck it up his butthole. "This is how I get my knowledge!" He continued to taunt Sasha and eventually she got fed up with him and smacked his ass, a loud thump was heard in the room. Being hit surprised Armin, and he shot a small amount of cum into her nose. The white substance dripped down inside her nose and slid down into her throat. She reluctantly swallowed it down, and coughed right after. Armin gave a satisfied smirk and got off of her, handing her a tissue for her to blow her nose in. She scowled at him, but took it anyway. Connie gathered up the items and put them back into the bag, telling the others that it was time to leave. They all waited for Sasha to follow them, she took a deep breath and followed them out the door. Everyone smiled at Sasha, saying how they were glad the guys could convince her to come out. She sat down on a log next to Christa and was given a potato to eat.


End file.
